shippingfandomcom-20200213-history
Hinny
Hinny is the ship of Harry Potter and Ginevra "Ginny" Weasley from the Harry Potter fandom. About Harry and Ginny Harry Potter Harry James Potter was a half-blood wizard, the only child and son of James Potter and Lily Potter (née Evans), and one of the most famous wizards of modern times. In what proved to be a vain attempt to circumvent a prophecy that a boy born at the end of July of 1980 could be able to defeat him, Voldemort attempted to murder him when he was a year and three months old, shortly after murdering Harry's parents as they tried to protect him. This early, unsuccessful attempt to vanquish Harry led to Voldemort's first defeat and the end of the First Wizarding War. One consequence of Lily's protection is that her orphaned son had to be raised by her only remaining blood relative, Petunia Dursley, where he was neither welcomed nor nurtured, but would stay alive, at least until he was seventeen years old. As the only known survivor of the Killing Curse up to that point, Harry was already famous before he arrived at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Ginevra Weasley Ginevra Molly "Ginny" Potter (née Weasley), born on 11 August, 1981, was a pure-blood witch, the youngest of Arthur and Molly Weasley's seven children, and the first female to be born into the Weasley line for several generations. She attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry from 1992 to 1999 and was sorted into Gryffindor house. During her first year, she came under the influence of the memory of Tom Riddle's sixteen-year-old self, preserved in a diary, and was forced to re-open the Chamber of Secrets, endangering the lives of many students, including herself. Canon Relationship Harry and Ginny first met at King's Cross Station however they didn't formally meet until the summer of 1992, at this point it became clear that Ginny had a crush of Harry. Until, 1995 she was too shy or nervous to talk around him. In her eyes he was a celebrity in her eyes, and to him she was his best friend's little sister. She became even further embarrassed after Harry saved her from the Chamber of Secrets in his second year when she had been possessed by a fragment of Lord Voldemort's soul, a Horcrux. Hermione helped Ginny by advising her to be more like herself around Harry, and perhaps even see other people. Ginny took this advice, and Harry came to see her as she truly was: strong-willed, witty, stubborn, and compassionate. The two became good friends in Harry's fifth year, the same year Harry started to enjoy her company, and also able to tell him to shut up and cheer up during his depression. After his relationship with Cho Chang fell apart and Harry spent a good deal of time with Ginny at The Burrow in the summer, Harry's feelings for Ginny began to deepen and change. In his first potions class with Slughorn, the love potion Amortentia revealed he was attracted to "something flowery he had smelled at the Burrow," which later turned out to be Ginny's hair. After witnessing her kissing Dean Thomas, Harry started to feel jealous and fantasise about kissing her himself. One of the many reasons that Harry fell in love with Ginny is that she is rarely weepy, in stark contrast to Cho, who cried all over the place after her previous boyfriend was killed. Shortly after Ginny and Dean broke up, she and Harry spontaneously kissed at a Gryffindor Quidditch Cup victory party. The two began dating, and Harry regarded this time as one of the happiest in his life. However, after the murder of Albus Dumbledore, Harry decided to end things with Ginny, fearing that Voldemort would target her if he learned of their blossoming/growing strong romance and knowing that he would be leaving with Ron and Hermione to find Voldemort's Horcruxes. Ginny was upset, but respected Harry's decision, knowing that it was for "some stupid, noble reason." The two soon saw each other again during the summer while Harry stayed at the Burrow. For Harry's seventeenth birthday, Ginny passionately kissed Harry as something for him to remember her by, but they were "accidentally" interrupted by Ron and Hermione. Rob told Harry not to "mess around," as his sister had been "pretty cut up" when Harry ended their romantic relationship, though Hermione was more sympathetic towards the two of them. The two were soon separated for months as Harry tracked down Horcruxes with Hermione and Ron, while Ginny returned to Hogwarts, but still harboured pretty strong romantic feelings for one another. After Ron abandoned his friends, Harry took to staring at Ginny's dot on the Marauder's Map, and was worried when he heard that she, Neville, and Luna had gotten in trouble for attempting to steal Godric Gryffindor's Sword for him. When the Battle of Hogwarts began, Harry wanted Ginny to stay out of the fighting but was forced to ask her to leave the safety of the Room of Requirement when he, Hermione, and Ron searched it for Rowena Ravenclaw's Diadem. Later in battle, after Ginny was nearly killed by Bellatrix Lestrange, Harry ran at Bellatrix rather than Voldemort, though Mrs Weasley got there first. After Voldemort's defeat, Harry and Ginny resumed their strong romance. Sometime between 1999 to 2002, they married and had three children: James Sirius, Albus Severus, and Lily Luna. Children James Sirius Potter James Sirius Potter was the eldest child of Harry and Ginny Potter (née Weasley). His godparents, as well as uncle and aunt, are Ron and Hermione Weasley. He has two younger siblings: Albus and Lily. James was named after his paternal grandfather, James Potter, and his father's godfather, Sirius Black. James is much like his Uncle, Ron Weasley , for his poor timing and knack for interfering with other people's love lives. He also seems to have inherited his sense of humour and love for mischief from his two uncles, Fred and George Weasley, and having a fondness for teasing his siblings and making mischief. He is also very much like his two namesakes, James Potter and Sirius Black, in his mischievous and trouble-making nature. Albus Serverus Potter Albus Severus "Al" Potter (born between 1 September, 2005 and 31 August, 2006) was a half-blood wizard and the second son of Harry and Ginny Potter (née Weasley). Albus was the middle of three children, born at least a year after his older brother James, and two years before his younger sister Lily. He was named in memory of Albus Dumbledore and Severus Snape. Albus is a quiet, kind and thoughtful young boy, unlike his loud older brother. He seems to have inherited some of his father's personality, including his irrational and childish fear of being sorted into Slytherin house. It seems that Albus has the closest relationship with his father out of his siblings. He seems to have an interest in his father's fame and past, as it seems that he inherited the paternal line of curiosity. Lilly Luna Potter Lily Luna Potter (born between 1 September, 2007 and 31 August, 2008) was the youngest child of Harry and Ginny Potter (née Weasley). She had two older brothers; James Sirius and Albus Severus. She was named for her paternal grandmother, and her parents' good friend Luna Lovegood. Lily seems to have a personality similar to her mother. She is very jealous of her two older brothers when they are leaving for Hogwarts, quite similar to the eagerness and envy Ginny displayed when the last of her brothers went away to school in 1991. She seems to enjoy talking to her family. She and her cousin Hugo, had an "animated discussion" about what house they would be in, suggesting they are really close cousins. Trivia *The Ships of Harry/Ginny and Ronald/Hermione is referred to as One Big Happy Weasley Family (OBHWF).